deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Sinister Six vs. Flash Rogues
Awards Today we have two of the most iconic supervillain teams. Sinister Six, Spider-Man's most notorious foes joining their force; Rogues, The Flash's enemies teaming up. Who is the deadliest ? Sinister Six The Sinister Six is a group of supervillains appearing in Spider-Man comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are drawn from Spider-Man's list of enemies. The original incarnation of the group was organized by Doctor Octopus. Although there has been various incarnations of the team, we'll only be casting the most iconic member of the team. For the purpose of this battle, Sandman is removed and replaced with Hobogoblin due to fairness concerns. |-|Leader= Otto Octavius is a genius scientist that works at US Atomic research center. To help manipulate radioactive substances from a safe distance, Otto constructed a chest harness controlling four mechanical, tentacle-like arms - earning him the nickname Doctor Octopus. During an accident, volatile liquids exploded - bombarding the scientist with radiation. The substances left him capable of mentally controlling the arms, but the accident also caused irreversible brain damage - transforming the respected scientist into a psychotic criminal mastermind. Otto used his superhuman strength granted by the robotic arms and his extensive knowledge in Atomic science to pull out crime schemes, which eventually caught Spiderman's attention. After being defeated by Spider-Man for numerous times, Otto decided to form a league with other Spider man villains in an attempt to combine their strength together against the hero, which resulted in the birth of Sinister Six. Weapons *Tentacles: Doctor Octopus' superhuman abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling his body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium. *Wall-Climbing and Traveling: By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Octopus is able to use his tentacles for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, he can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or for maximum speed (approximately 50 miles per hour), four tentacles. *Wind Generation: By swinging his tentacles at high speed, Doc Oct. is capable of generating temporary strong wind. *Superhuman Concentration: Doctor Octopus possesses extraordinary mental abilities and concentration, and through years of practice is able to perform two complex and two simple independent actions, simultaneously, one with each arm. *Expert H2H Combat : Doc Oct is an expert in hand to hand skills, being able to go toe-to-toe with Marvel's most iconic heroes such as Spider-Man and Punisher. *Limited Levitaion : With the assistance of his suit, Doc Oct can levitate and fight against airborne opponents for an unspecified period of time (depends on the condition of his suit ). |-|Second-in-command= Adrian Toomes is a costumed scientist-turned-criminal that is active in New York City. Utilizing a pair of robotic wings designed by himself, he entitles himself as Vulture and kicks off a career of thievery, which eventually catches Spider-Man's attention. At first Vulture easily overpowered Spider-Man with his ability of flight, but Spidey figured out the flaws of his wings and used it to defeat him and sent him to jail. When released Vulture joined Kingpin's gang and acted as a mobster hit man in order to make more money, before eventually being recruited by Doc Oct into the Sinister Six and offered an updated pair of wings. Weapons *Electromagnetic Wing Harness: Utilizing his harness the Vulture is able to fly with a natural winged flight limit (95 miles per hour). The anti-graviton generator attached to his flight suit enables him to take to the air by flapping the bird-like wings he wears under his arms. When wearing his electromagnetic harness, the Vulture possesses superhuman strength, vitality and athletic prowess. The harness increases his physical strength to the absolute human maximum enabling him to lift roughly 700 pounds. When he removes the harness his enhanced abilities slowly fade, although the rate at which his abilities fade remains unclear. The harness also (according to some sources) increases his lifespan. The Vulture can reach speeds of up to 95 miles per hour and attain a maximum height of 11,000 feet. The Vulture has a new version of his flight harness that has supposedly been augmented by the Green Goblin. Though Vulture claimed that it made him several times stronger than his previous version (500% stronger) it appeared to be a bluff to frighten the Black Cat, who proceeded to beat him half to death. Considering she has no real superhuman powers and the severity of the beating she managed to give him it is very unlikely he was being entirely truthful. Vulture's harness also lets him fly virtually soundlessly. *Wing Projectile Capability: His feathers are as sharp as swords and can be used as projectile weapons. They will replenish themselves so he can maintain flying abilities. *Expert H2H Combat: The vulture is a formidable H2H combatant, thanks to his previous experience as a mobster hit man. This attribute allows him to beat a large group of security guards with ease and overpower Spider-Man on several occasions. |-|Muscle= Kraven is a maniacal big game hunter, mercenary, illegal Russian immigrant,bodyguard, criminal and founding member of Sinister Six who seeks to defeat Spider-Man to prove that he is the greatest hunter in the world. Unlike other hunters, he typically disdains the use of guns or bow and arrows, preferring to take down large dangerous animals with his bare hands. He also lives by a code of honor of sorts, choosing to hunt his game fairly. He consumes a mystical serum to give himself enhanced strength and dramatically slow the aging process. Kraven was trained as a hunter largely by a mysterious man named Gregor, a mercenary who battled Ka-Zar. Weapons *Peak Human Physical Condition:By regularly ingesting the potion made from the various unnamed jungle herbs, Kraven grants himself Ultra Instinct making him a physical threat to Spider-Man, though these powers are not as developed as those possessed by Spider-Man. Kraven's body is also more durable and more resistant to certain forms of injury than the body of a normal human. He can withstand great impact forces, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human, with little to no injury to himself. The effects of the potion have dramatically altered Kraven's aging process to the point that he has aged little, if at all, over several decades. Despite being over 70 years of age, he has the physical appearance of a 30-year-old man. The potion enhances Kraven's sight, hearing, and smell to superhuman levels, adding to his already impressive tracking skills. He can see farther, and with much greater clarity, than a normal human. His hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds which an ordinary human cannot, or sounds that a normal human could detect, but at much greater distances. Kraven can use his sense of smell to track a target by scent, much as some animals do, even if the scent has been somewhat eroded by natural factors. Even without his superhuman powers, Kraven is an Olympic-level athlete, and a gifted tactician, hunter and hand-to-hand combatant. He also has great knowledge of pressure points, both in the anatomy of humans and in many animals. He can strike at these nerve clusters with pinpoint accuracy, allowing him to incapacitate more-powerful opponents or animals. He is familiar with many exotic poisons and tranquilizers, which he often uses during his hunts. *Various stone-age weapons: Kraven usually arms himself with primitive weapons such as Tomhawk, spear, deer horn knife, etc. *Expert H2H Combat: Kraven is a master of H2H combat, one of the best hang-to-hang fighters in marvel universe, being able to take on skilled opponents such as Captain America and Punisher with ease. He's probably the most skilled fist fighter in this battle. |-|Magician= Quentin Beck was a special-effects wizard who worked for a major studio and had dreams to make a name for himself in the film industry. Beck began his career as a movie stuntman in Hollywood, then became interested in special effects. He became one of the most accomplished special effects designers in the industry, but due to lack of recognition, he wanted to become an actor. However, he lacked the looks and talent to be a star and the patience to be a director, and saw his career in special-effects to be a dead-end job. When a friend of his jokingly suggested that the quickest way to become famous was to take out a costumed hero, Beck realized that his expertise in illusions could make him an effective super-villain. Choosing Spider-Man, Beck prepared his resources for a few months before attempting to eliminate the wall-crawler.Taking the title Mysterio as his chosen identity, became one of Spider-Man's most elusive and persistent foes. Fooling Wolverine into massacring the entire X-men team by dosing him with drugs and gas that cause hallucination was Mysterio's most notable and disturbing feat. Weapons *Various special effect-related gadgets :Mysterio (in any incarnation) has personal weaponry that include a one-way acrylic glass helmet (with 30 minute air supply) and holographic projector, and gloves and boots armed with nozzles which emit hallucinogenic gas. He developed a gas that can cancel Spider-Man's spider-sense, and when he is cloaked in his mist gases, he uses sonar to detect objects and beings nearby. *Hypnotism: Mysterio is skilled hin Hypnotism, allowing him to manipulate opponents that have a weak mind with ease. To do so, he can either utilize his gas and holographic projector to create mind-puzzling hallucinations or get himself involved and hypnotize his foe in old-fashioned ways. |-|Trickster= Amoral billionaire fashion designer Roderick Kingsley was obsessed with Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin, after discovering locations of his various hideouts. Decided to create a name criminal himself instead of just being another Green Goblin, he altered the formula, the costume and improved the Goblin equipment in order to become the Green Goblin With the formula modified to cancel the insanity brought along by dosing the formula, Kingsley took the name Hobgoblin and kicked off a career of crime, packing himself with gadgets similar to Green Goblin. Throughout the years Hobgoblin has eventually become a core member of Spider's rogue gallery and was recruited into Sinister Six after Green Goblin's temporary membership ended. Weapons *Superhuman Physicality: Roderick became super-strong. He was strong enough to at least match Spider-Man's strength. He can lift approximately 8–9 tons.Norman Osborn was clearly surprised by the level of strength the Hobgoblin carries, leading him to conclude that they were evenly matched. *Green Goblin's gadgets: Like the original Green Goblin, Kingsley has a Goblin Glider that allows him to travel in the sky. He also packs himself with a few pumpking bombs, which are small grenades that take the shape of Halloween pumpkings. |-|Dude that dresses in yellow and green= Maxwell "Max" Dillon, the Electro, is an enemy of Spider-Man who gained the ability to control electricity after being struck by lightning while working on a power line. Electro has since become one of Spider-Man's most enduring foes, becoming part of the collective rogue team known as the Sinister Six. Weapons *Electricity Manipulation:Electro can generate massive quantities of electricity, theoretically up to approximately one million volts. He can employ this electrostatic energy as lightning arcs from his fingertips, and his maximum charge is more than enough to kill a normal human. By using this power in creative ways, he can attack others with tricks ranging from emitting of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips to generating a magnetic field in the area around him to dysfunction the electric devices within and hurt the opponents with in. He is also capable of manipulating metal(only around him) like Magneto(but not as skilled, and he's rarely seen doing this)with the help of his control over electric field and magnetism field.However, when he was fully charged, Electro was extremely sensitive to anything that may "short circuit" him, such as water. *Immunity to Electricity: Electro's body was immune to the effects of its electricity and that of other sources as well. Hence, Electro could not be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. *Charging: Electro could charge himself up to reach high maximum voltage and recharge himself when the power on his body runs out. *Electrical Detection: Electro's electrical powers also granted him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device nearby, Electro could override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Electro could disconnect alarm systems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that was insufficiently shielded. The Flash Rogues The Rogues represent a group of enemies of the comic book superhero the Flash, currently led by Captain Cold. This loose criminal association refer to themselves as the Rogues, disdaining the use of the term "supervillain" or "supercriminal". Although there has been various incarnations of this team, we'll be casting the most iconic members of it and Gorilla Grodd is removed and replaced with Trickster due to fairness concerns. |-|Leader= Leonard Snart, also known as the thief Captain Cold, is the on-again off-again leader of the Rogues, making him an enemy of the Flash. As the result of a rough childhood filled with domestic abuse, Leonard decided to pursue a career of crime.Stealing a cold gun, Leonard modified it into an effective tool against his city's hero The Flash, gaining the nickname Captain Cold As a survival technique, Snart and his sister "Golden Glider" teamed up with some other members of the Flash's rogues gallery, thus forming the adequately named team - the Rogues. While leading the Rogues, Leonard grew increasingly frustrated that their high-tech weaponry was not enough to prevent the Flash from thwarting their every attempt at crime. After a failed robbery, Leonard angrily pinned the blame on the Trickster and fired him from the team; his frustration and guilt over the issue drove him to drinking. After a sloppy attempt at a robbery from which the other Rogues had to save him, Leonard received an invitation from Dr. Darwin Elias that would make him powerful enough to stop the Flash in his tracks. The Rogues placed their themed weapons into Elias' genome recoding device, and fused their DNA with the weapons, granting Leonard with Iceman-like powers. In this way, the rogue is now capable of carrying out larger and more dangerous schemes and operations. Weapons *Cold Gun: Captain Cold's standard weapon is a gun that slows the atoms of the target to a halt, causing them to not simply become extremely cold but freeze near dead in their tracks while in motion, rather than actually shooting ice and freezing the target directly. *Ice Manipulation:Fused with his weapon, Snart is given the power of ice manipulatrion, allowing him to generate ice beams with his hands and freeze targets by touching or shooting ice beam at them. Sometimes Snart uses the ice beam to break apart targets. During Forever Evil, he broke Trickster out of the prison by freezing the prison gate and smashing it into pieces. *H2H Combat Skills: Snart is a skilled H2H combatant, being able to take on Flash and becoming Lex Luthor's muscle during Forever Evil, during which he was able to put on a decent hand-to-hand fight against Johnny Quicker, the evil Flash from earth 2, who was eventually defeated by Snart through freezing his leg with cold gun. |-|Second-in-command= George Harkness , or Captain Boomerang,is an Australian criminal who specializes in throwing boomerangs with deadly accuracy. He was formerly a core member of the The Flash's Rogues before he was captured and sent to Belle Reve to join the Suicide Squad. Since then he has been going on missions around the world, doing dirty jobs for Amanda Waller. Weapons *Boomerangs:As suggested by his nickname, Harkness usually brings a large quantity of boomerangs to the fight.Like the Batarang, these boomerangs are packed with diverse functions, ranging from camera boomerangs that are used for spying purpose to powder-fused boomerangs that act like remote-control grenades. *Various firearms: Being a mercenary for Waller, Cap. Boomerang is usually seen carrying a pistol, an assault rifle and a couple of flashbang grenades. *H2H Combat Skills: Being a core member of both Rogues and Suicide Squad, there's no doubt that Harkness is a skilled individual when it comes to fist fight. He is capable of holding his own against Deadshot and Harley Quinn in hang-to-hang engagements. |-|Muscle= Mick Rory is a central city psychopath whose childhood trauma led to an obsession with fire. After seeing the Rogues in action in Central City, he decided to use his mania to become a villain. He created a protective costume made of asbestos (this was back before the dangers of asbestos were known), built a gun-sized flamethrower (nicknamed the "Hot Rod"), and became Heat Wave. As he was committing crimes in Central City, it was inevitable that he would run into the Flash, which he did quite regularly. Subsequently, he also ended up in jail quite regularly, which resulted in him meeting Captain Cold and getting introduced into the rogues. He is also known to be sharing a bound with Captain Cold, whose level-headed wits and tactical mind become ideal partners to his raw strength and violent way of dealing with things. Weapons *Heat Gun:The Heat Gun is a handheld flamethrower-like weapon. When fired, the heat gun increases the temperature of the air around dramatically, like some sort of "extreme heat wave", which effects is equal to a giant flamethrower. This wave achieves "absolute hot", or the Planck temperature (1.417 × 1032 K), resulting in the creation of a wave of flame. *Heatwave's suit:Like Firefly, Heatwave wears a suit that provides limited protection against heat. In addition, this suit also helps him concentrate his energy for thermal blast. *Thermal Blast:With his DNA fused with his weapon, Heatwave is capable of concentrating energy in his chest and shooting out an energy beam that is capable of penetrating almost everything with ease (During forever evil Heatwave blasted through Poison Ivy's entire plant garden, which covered at least two to three blocks, with one single shot). However, this ability requires long recharging time and only lasts for a few seconds, making it a one-shot weapon. *H2H Combat Skills: Mick is a capable combatant, being able to go toe-to-toe with the Flash and other rogue members when it comes to fist fight. |-|Magician= Marco Mardon is the head of a Latino organized crime family whose base is located in Central City. After their father's death Marco runs away, eventually becoming the Weather Wizard after nailing the device to control weather by stealing the research results from a scientist. In this way, he embarked upon life of crime, eventually come into clashing with Flash and getting recruited into the Rogues. Weapons *Weather Manipulation: By wielding a wand-like device,Marco can control weather patterns around him.He can produce blizzards, summon lightning bolts, fly using air currents, produce fog and generate winds. Essentially Weather Wizard can produce any type of weather pattern imaginable, as well as other phenomenon such as mini tornadoes. However, it's worth noticing that his abilities only work with the environment close to/around him, which suggests that generating a huge tsunami or city-wide sandstorm is impossible. |-|Trickster= Axel Walker, better known as the Trickster, is a criminal from Central City and enemy of the Flash. This guy is known for using ridiculous devices for his crime, like The Joker. Initially being a weak combatant and amateur thief, Trickster was fired from the rogue after a series of unsuccessful heists. In order to survive, Trickster worked as a mafia hitman. During this era, he matured a lot and succeeded in rescuing Cap. Cold from the hands of Pied Piper, another supervillain that despises the rogues. Since then Trickster has been recruited and become a core member of the team. Weapons *Cybernetic Enhancement:One of Trickster's arms was ripped off by Gorilla Grodd. So Trickster was equipped with a new robotic one, essentially functioning like a normal human arm but providing him with superhuman strength and reflexes. *Anti-Gravity Boots :The Trickster's anti-gravity boots or, air-walker shoes where his greatest invention and signature gimmick. The shoes allowed him to levitate without limitation, the right shoe creating ascension while the left provided the descent. *Gadgets: As suggested by his nickname, Axel is packe dwith a series of wacky but deadly devices, such as wand that shoots out laser, toy-themed grenades and guns and knock-out gas. |-|Dude that dresses in yellow and green= Sam Scudder, or Mirror Master, was one of the original members of the Rogues led by Captain Cold. He has the power that enables him to travel through mirrors and access mirror world. He gained this power due to a failed scientific experiment conducted by him back when he was a scientist researching about mirror world. He is also known to be the boyfriend of Lisa Snart, aka Golden Glider, Cap. Cold's sister, which makes Cap. Cold unhappy. Weapons *Mirror Gun:The Mirror Gun is used by Mirror Master for several purposes. He can even use it to cause a reflective surface to replay the events it has witnessed in the past day by using "reflective surfaces to take photon impressions and expand them into the visible spectrum". Mirror Master is able to turn people into flat shards of glass with the gun, as well as reverse the process and returning the person to a normal state. If this mirror is destroyed while people are in the reflective mirror, the people inside of the mirror die. A perfect reflection of the mirror must be made first before smashing it, in order to release people trapped in the mirror world. Whenever something leaves the dimension via the Mirror Lands, a soot of glass and silver residue is left behind. *Mirror World Travelling : Like J. Geil's Stand, Mirror master can travel through mirrors and reflects. The difference is that Mirror Master's can only enter reflects around him, but can exit the mirror world from a mirror/reflection far away. However one thing worth noticing is that Mirror Master can't change his size, so in order to enter/exit the mirror world, he must find a mirror/reflection screen large enough.Smaller screen can also be used for spying purpose, but traveling through those small screens is not available. *H2H Combat Skills: Mirror Master is a good fighter, being able to put on a decent fight against Catwoman in New 52 Catwoman series. X-factors *Teamwork and Leadership:Slight edge for the Rogues. Although both teams have their own up and downs, the Rogues are exclusively seen operating as a team on almost every occasion, while each member of Sinister Six have their fair share of solo stories. It's also notable that most of the rogues, such as Cap.Cold, Heat Wave, Trickster and Weather Wizard, have established friendship and bound.Apart from this, most of the rogues respect Cap. Cold as their leader, while most Sinister Six members have their own egos. However, it's worth noticing that Sinister Six doesn't have poor teamwork, considering the fact that they can put on decent fight against Spider man and even Avengers as a whole team. It's just that they are slightly outclassed by the Rogues. *Intelligence and tactics:Obvious edge for Sinister Six. Almost every member of Sinister Six maintains above-average intelligence, with Doc Octopus, Mysterio, Hobgoblin packed with genius-level intelligence and mastery over planning and Kraven, Vulture, Electro packed with above-average wits and tactical abilities. As for the Rogues, while Cap. Cold. Mirror Master and Weather Wizard are good tacticians, the rest of the team are pretty average when it comes to tactics and intelligence. *Fighting skills:Edge for Sinister Six. Most of the warriors listed here are no beef when it comes to fist fight, with Mysterio and trickster being both team's weakest fighters. However, Sinister Six has some of the most formidable fighters in marvel, such as Kraven, Doc Oct and Hobogoblin, outclassing the rogues's best fighers (Cap. Cold, Heat Wave, Cap. Boomerang) in many ways when it comes to pure H2H capabilities. *Creativity:Edge for the Rogues. Both team consisted of the most creative individuals from their own universe. However, the Flash Rogues' more diverse set of abilities provide them with better ground for creativity, while most of Sinister Six's abilities are pretty straightforward, leaving less room for creativity. Battle Sinister Six: Flash Rogues: Stood in the center of Central City's ruins was Leonard Snart, the man who had tamed the cold, with his eyes wide open, staring at the corpse of a man he used to hate, with feeling of shock, pain and anger mixed inside his mind. In front of him, lying on the ground, was the remains of Barry Allen, with his once-sparkling yellow and red suit torn apart,bleeding holes dotted all over his body and a hunting knife stabbed on his forehead. It was not hard to notice that one of his arms was nowhere to be found, but a glance at the violent traces left on his remaining torso was enough for Captain Cold to tell that it was yet another "masterpiece" of that madman with four robotic arms. Memories of the good old days were flashing by, as Leonard covered the vigilante's body with his coat, trying hard to hold back tears. Never had he thought that he would shed tears for the Flash, but at this very moment, he felt that he had every reason to do so --- For the past few weeks of sheer terror, the world had been plunged into a state of utter chaos after one of Thawne's experiment went wrong, opening some sort of portal that transported this company of atrocious invaders to their own universe. The Police Department and the state communication system collapsed the first week those bastards arrived, and after the second week, everywhere became war zone. Till this day, he could still remember the shock he went through while watching that big, greenish abomination that stormed the streets of Metropolis slammed Superman to the ground on the news before the Goblin guy crashed into the big screen on the square. During the chaos and massacres that followed through, Snart and the rogue under his command joined force with the Flash, as with all the teams of supervillains and heroes around the globe, to combat the Central City's own intruders.The battle was smooth at first, with some of them were not that tough and relatively easy to handle, especially that egomaniac fatso -- it was fun for Snart to recall the cowardice and fear displayed on his face when he poked the cold gun on his chest, freezing all the fats accumulated on his body. But the rest of the invaders were not as weak, and they slowly began to gain casualties. Top,Piper, Professor Morrow, the list went on and on.....With the Rogue members being ripped apart by robot arms, blown into pieces by pumpkin bombs and simply butchered with the most primitive tools by that hunter. Lisa was still in a coma after being ambushed by that weird helmet freak, dosing her with a gas whose cure wasn't in their supply. He himself had also suffered a couple of injuries after that brutal brawl with the Symbiote homicidal maniac, who single-handedly massacred thirteen of the rogues before Mardon sent him into the ocean with a tornado. After all those deaths and sorrows, here came the demise of their leader and most powerful ally. Kneeling down, Captain Cold felt stone cold in his heart. But he was able to stand up once again, as Lisa's picture slipped out of his pocket. "This time, I will not fail you." Whispered Cold, as he put the picture back. "Rest in piece Barry, the Rogue will finish the rest." Taking a final look in respect at the dead vigilante, Cold turned back and called out to the remaining rogues standing behind. "How many ---- ?" Before he could finish, Heatwave cut in. "Only six. Me, you, Marco, Trickster,Boomerang and Sam.If Lisa counts, that'll make a seven." "And how many of them ?" "Since the other Symbiote left the town the day before, there's only six of them left, I think. The hunter, the bird man, the small Goblin, the magician, the electric man, and that fucking Octopus, the "leader" of them that took down seven of us and the Flash. " "So it's an even fight now." Said Cold, as fire and fury gleamed in his pupils.He could also witness the same sense of fury, shining in the eyes of Heatwave, Weather Wizard and all of the remaining rogues. "They have destroyed our city, killed our friends, butchered our family. Now it's time for the rogues to make them pay the price." ...... The Ambush "Where's Shocker ? He should be the one in charge of this delivery." Yelled Kraven, in a raspy tune. "Chill out, he might be under the deck." Said Vulture. "Then he'd better hurry up and show himself, it's freaking hot to wait in this thing." Mysterio patted his helmet, with sweats running down his crimson cloak. Little did he realize that the man they'd been waiting for was chilling in the mirror world, with half of his body burnt to crisps. "It's locked. Back off, Toomes, I'm going to break it up." Said Doc. Oct, as the four tentacles slowly began to rotate, one of which caught the lock in its orbit. Hauling the tentacle in, a crackling sound was immediately heard as the cabin's lock got broken apart. With the lock disabled, Doc. Oct grabbed the gigantic bolt with another of the arms. Meanwhile, inside the cabin, the rogues had steadied their gadgets and were reading for the upcoming ambush. The moment Otto Octavius pulled off the entire door and revealed the deck, he was created by a beam of ice plunging right at his chest. Backing off in haste, he managed to block the beam with one of the arms.Almost instantly another ice beam was shot at him, directly clashing with one of the arm, transforming it into gigantic popsicle stick. Backing off, Octavius struggled to balance himself from the sudden weight gain, making way for the rogues to charge out and attack the rest of the crew. Captain Cold's first strike was soon followed by the rest of the rogues, as Boomerangs, bombs and flames roared out of the deck, forcing Kraven and Mysterio to dodge back and shelter themselves behind containers. Finally achieving balance at the edge of the deck, Doctor Octopus found his crew scattering around the deck, being chased around by small tornadoes and flames. Deciding to enter the fight,he was about to charge at the rogues when he heard a voice calling for him. Turning around, he saw a man floating in the air, dressed in a bizarrely colorful circus suit and a ridiculously large pair of boot , holding a wand in his hand. "Behold, this is the perfect trick that I've had 20 years to come up with.The Mona Lisa of my creation, a true master piece !" Said the man, in a exaggerated tune, as he raised up the wand. Even though still wearing sunglasses, Doctor Octopus was able to tell that this man in front of him was certainly more than a few steps away from the definition of sanity. "BEHOLD ! The best trick in my sleeve" The young man let out another shout as he pointed the wand at Otto. Shooting out from the top of the tiny stick was a sparkling beam, which was blocked by Otto's arms. "So this is your best trick ? Your masterpiece ? A wand that shoots out weak laser beams ? My arms've been enhanced to withstand such heat, and therefore your best trick is useless against me. How pathetic." Smirked Octavius, as the arms around him suddenly went off rotating at high velocity, generating a strong blow of air towards the Trickster, sending him off balance. In a desperate attempt to regain his still, Trickster had no choice but to drop the wand and clutch at the handrails on the second floor of the deck. Witnessing his opponent struggling to climb up the handrails, Otto stretched out the four arms and clanged them to the wall, rending the handholds displayed on it, quickly heaving him up to the second deck. Hearing the clanging noise, the Trickster turned back to see the mad man a few meters next to him, slowly crawling towards his spot as two of the arms wildly waved around his body and the other two acted as feet. Seconds later Octavius reached his spot and raised up the arm. To his surprise, the Trickster simultaneously raised up his other arm. A large banging sound was let out as the two arms collided, sending a group of terns resting on the deck flying away in fear. "Interesting. You also have parts of machine engraved in your body." Said Octavius. "I've told you my best trick's down in my sleeves !" Laughed Trickster. However, the smile on his face soon faded as another robotic arm was applied to his cyborg prosthetic, this time clutching the midsection of the arm.The two arms, now swirling around the cyborg enhancement like mechanic snakes, slowly tightened themselves. With the pressure mounting,the cyborg arm soon let out painful crackles, as gears and small parts broke down and fell off at a steady pace. Eventually after a huge jingling roar, the steel bone of the artificial limb was cut apart. As the robotic arms loosed, a few small kits dangling around were all the remnants of the arm. Still in a state of sheer shock and despair, the Trickster wasn't fast enough to dodge another blow from the robotic time, which this time went directly for his leg. Lifting him up with ease, Octavius spared no time swinging the childish criminal around and slammed his body violently towards the deck. Crashing on the harsh floor, hardly had the Trickster lifted himself up again when Octavius landed right next to him and grabbed him up again, repeatedly slamming him viciously at the ground until almost every single bone in his body was fractured. Barely even conscious, the Trickster was lifted up once again.With his face covered with blood and tears and his wacky collections of poker cards raining down from his clothes, Axel watched in pure horror as the mad scientist beamed out a sinister grin. All in a sudden, Octavius let go the hand that had been restraining Axel, plunging Trickster into a freefall. This time, Trickster's head was the first part of his mortal body to touch the ground, smashing his skull open and rendering Central City's equivalent of Joker as a lifeless corpse . "Useless." Commented Octavius, as he tossed the deadbody out of his way and strode or crawl, to be precise --- back to rejoin his crew. Meanwhile, on the other side of the deck, Electro was having a hard time coping with Central City's pyromaniac, as flames unleashed from the Heat Gun seemed to be following him everywhere, leaving him no chance to settle down and take aim with those tiny little stun guns hidden within his nails. What really added insult to injury was the fact that the nearest powerful source he could utilize was back on the river bank, which was indeed hard to reach. However, he was not the only Sinister Six member that was struggling to fight back. Back in the center of the deck, Quentin Beck,the greatest specialist in mind tricks and visual effects on Earth 616 was stuck in a brawl with a drug smuggler that happened to have tamed the weather. To make it worse, Mysterio was slowly being pushed to the losing side. Scarcely had his cherished gas started to scatter when a strong wind completely blew them off. Hardly had the holograms that featured ill-defined patterns of hypnotism caught anyone's attention when heavy fog generated out of nowhere suddenly embraced their part of the deck. All of his tricks and games and gas and practical effects with which he used to have fun with the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man were all one by one deemed useless by the power of nature this man possessed. Coming to realize the unlikeliness of overpowering this man relying on his old tricks, Mysterio decided to take a much, much more practical approach, as he drew out a pistol from his cloak and took aim at the man standing in the mist. Lucky for him, it seemed that Weather Wizard had turned his focus to the bird man above. "Lucky for me, boy, lucky for me. Keep looking that way.... ?!" The moment he was about to pull the trigger, something crashed into his helmet. With the broken glass scratched acorss his face, the pain forced Quentin to drop his pistol. As Mysterio regained his balance, he promptly groped around the remains of his helmet and the hologram projector installed inside, anxious to find out what on earth foiled his attempt of assasination. Feeling something odd stucking in the projector, he immediately snatched it up. After rubbing the eyes to ease the slashing pain, he opened his eyes, only to identify what lied in his hand was a ---- "A freaking boomerang ?!" Shouted the master of special effect. Deep deep inside the distraught mind of this maniac, turbulents of anger was roaming around. How on earth could he be haulted, scared and fooled by something so cheap and ridiculous ? As Mysterio's ego burnt, a voice descended from the deck above : "Ey, mate, if I were you I'd take a closer look at it !" Puzzled, Mysterio once again stared at the boomerang in his hands. Indeed, it was odd that it seemed to be slightly heavier than those boomerangs displayed in toy shops or used by native tribes, as if something had been tied to its back. Steadily, Mysterio turned the side of the boomerang as his mind continued to ponder over his damaged ego. What finally put a hault to his pondering was the revelation of the astonishing little package sticked on the boomerang's backside, in well-polished condition and with the word "Captain Boomerang" written on its handle in Italic, was an M67 Grenade. What really makes this pleasant little gift even more heartwarming was the underwhelming fact that its most fabulous part, aka the ring, was nowhere to be found . '' "Nah, mate. You'll be up a gum tree tryna mess with Cap. Boomerang !" Triumphantly rejoiced Boomerang, without realizing the consequence of the explosion. Seconds later a fragment crashed into a group oil drums placed on the deck, resulting in a chain of explosion that lit up half of the deck. "Shit, was that an earthquake ?" Shouted Heatwave, as the shock wave reached his section of the deck, forcing him grab on a nearby pole to retain balance, creating a chance for Electro to hopped off the deck and landed on the bank, rushing towards his power source, which was soon followed by Octavius, who had deemed this ship no longer suitable for combat as the fire spread across the deck. Vulture and Hobogoblin were the next to runaway, but not because of the fire --- the small tornado that was moving stead-fast towards them was the thing to blame. "Catch up with them, Rogues !" Ordered Snart, as Heatwave, Weather Wizard and Boomerang followed up. The only one missing was the Mirror Master, who Snart was pretty damn sure that had been camouflaging inside a reflection screen somewhere around, waiting for a perfect chance to lash out. As the tornado was about to absorb Vulture, an excruciating pain stuck Marco's chest.Lowering his head, he was horrified to find out that a spear had pierced his body, with its head covered in bloods, poking out of his chest. "That was a nice hunt !" Said a voice behind him.Exerting himself as he pushed all of his remaining energy into his hands, Marco engaged in a feeble attempt to send the tornado clashing at the bird man and the goblin, only to have his strength ran out as the pain got harder and another sharp instrument was applied to his neck as Kraven hopped down the deck with a hunting knife in hand, pressing its blade into Weather Wizard's throat. Dispersed was the fog on the deck and disappeared was the tornadoes in the sky, as kermesinus liquid gushed out of Marco's neck . It was indeed another harsh blow to Leonard Snart's heart as he watched Marco collapsed down and the triumphant defiance emerged from Kraven's face. Not only had he just lost another best friend, but they had caught in the middle of the enemies as well. Raising up his knife, Kraven was about to launch another hunt when an arm poked out of the shining blade, punching the bodybuilder in the jaws.The attack was so fast and unbelievable that it left Kraven in a state of bewilderment, completely confused about what had just happened. "Did I just have an illusion ?" Thought the man. However, this brief moment of hesitation was enough for Snart to shoot out an ice beam from his right hand at Kraven, which completely froze his right arm. With a larger reflection screen created, the mirror gun was able to poke out of the ice shard, shooting Kraven in the chest. "What happened ?" Yelled the hunter in confusion and fear, as the hunting knife in his hand passed through his body and dropped on the ground. Desperately,as hee grabbed at the fence, only to find his body had been turned hollow."No, no ! Боже мой ! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY BODY ?" Yelled and begged the muscular man in both English and his mother tongue, as his witnessed his body parts fading in horror. Seconds later the painful yells ceased, and what left on the ground was melting ice and a blood-stained hunting knife. Meanwhile, in a dimension where few humans had ever reached, rested Kraven the Hunter, rushing around the oblivion, in a vain effort to seek exit. Legend has it that in the world of mirrors, you will never die, but you'll never get out either. Legend also has it that Kraven was still looking for a portal back to earth's dimension even decades after this bloodbath is finished, and went through stunningly bizarre adventures with the inhabitants of the mirror world, but that and all of the glory and wacky stories Kraven been through in the mirror, will be a tale left for another day . The Street Fight With two-thirds of their crew still alive, the two supervillain teams brought their fight back to the streets of central city. Settling himself on the top of a pile of abandoned cars, Electro had found achance. The flame psycho was busy dealing with those pumpkin bombs, burning them to ashes with his heat gun to prevent them from hitting the ground. The Australian man was busy dodging attacks from Vulture above, while Captain Cold and Doctor Octopus were at a standstill. Little did he notice that a pair of eyes had been paying close heed to him inside the shop window behind. As Electro raised up his arms and aimed at Captain Cold, the Mirror Gun poked out of the window screen. Mirror Master was about to pull the trigger, when Electro suddenly turned back and emitted a lighting-like arc of electricity towards the mirror gun, blowing it apart. "How did you notice ...." Mirror master had barely finished his words when a second arc was launched out, this time aiming at his arms that remained the gun-holding gesture outside the mirror. Almost immediately was Sam's arm transformed into a hundred-volt battery, stirring up electrons and forcing travelling into the mirror world via his flesh, forming a circuit. "Did I forget to tell you that I can sense electric devices ? Sorry for that." Stated Electro, sarcastically, as he watched the painful look on Mirror Master's face inside the mirror. "Human body is a good conductor for electricity. Elementary school physics. Good Luck." With another arc emitted, ELectro bid farewell to the master thief and blew up the window, leaving Mirror Master to perish under electric shock . "Frigging hell, those tossers killed Mirror Master !" Yelled Boomerang, as he fired back --- Obviously, boomerangs were not that much of a help when it comes to bird hunting, so our man had made a bright choice switching his primary weapon to the M4A1 that had been on his back, forcing Vulture into a defensive position as the explorer covered his body with the pair of iron wings to block the incoming bullets. Hearing this, Leonard Snart remained silence and still, as he continued positioning his gun against the mad doctor, who also raised the four tentacles up, two in front of him, readying to grab at his opponent at any moment, while the other two formed a defensive posture around his shoulder. Neither of the two wanted to make the first move, for the reason that both of them knew well Once their offense failed,their imminent demise would be the next thing in store -- whether being ripped apart by cyborg arms or being turning into an ice sculpture. However, despite Captain Cold's temporary indifference which came as a result of his situation, Mirror Master's death was embraced with a warm receive elsewhere. Well, maybe too warm, so to speak, as Heatwave let out a loud roar and tossed his heat gun aside."The psychopath with a flame fetish had voluntarily dropped his weapon. Look like your friend has just lost his grip of sanity, although I highly doubt that if he has had any sanity left all alone." Smirked Doctor Octopus. Captain Cold, however, returned an inscrutable look, which made Octavius's eyes behind those sunglasses blink with confusion."Wait and see, mad man." Said Snart, still retaining the inscrutable look," I have known this man since high school and we've been close friend since then. I'm pretty sure he's not gone insane and soon will your asses be roasted on a hot pan." "What a fool." Thought Electro, as he tried to hold back his laughter, watching Heatwave tearing apart his shirt. Raising up his hands, the electric nail gun was about to be put into action again when the center of the round, circular mark of machine on Heat wave's chest started to shine.Almost in seconds came emitting out of the round machine plate installed on Heat Wave's chest was a beam of highly-concentrated thermal energy more brilliant that the halo of any stars, blasting through the pile of cars. Stunned by the luminosity, there was no scope for Electro to dodge when he opened his eyes, and soon circling around the man was flames and heats, peeling off his skin and burning his flesh. Breaking through Electro and mangling him apart , the blast didn't seem to be weakened and tore into the shopping mall behind. By rotating his body, Heat Wave swept the beam across the street, burning a fringe of glass-fronted billboards and tore through a dozen of cars, resulted in a chain of explosion. Impacted by the beam, the already-shaking vestibule of the shopping center collapsed and crumbled down as the pillar supporting the last remanant of its ceiling melted down in the middle. It was fortunate that nobody was inside the entrance hall due to the mass evacuation, or else a bloody mess would be inevitable, As the horror unfolded, Vulture, who'd just got a hold of boomerang and was about to slash his body with the iron wing, whipped the ex-suicide squad soldier away in haste and managed to shelter himself behind the church tower on the other side of the street, innocent of knowing the true capability of Mick Rory's blast. Seconds later the beam reached the tower and injected into the stone wall and wrecked through its inner structure with ease. The moment it was about to burst out of the other side of the building and turn the Vulture into a fired chicken, it stopped. Like Mick Rory's usual outburst of emotions, the blast came fast, and vanished fast before reaching Leonard and Octavius, who had both put their standstill to a halt and sheltered themselves at the different sections of a trench dug by the police in the early days of their war, leaving the already-abandoned street like a nuclear wasteland. Gasping and calming down, Heatwave was about to pick up when he heard something landing on the ground around him. Cautiously he looked around, wondering where it came from since all of the combatants, whether enemies or allies, had either taken shelter or perished in flames. It was not until a small device in the shape of a certain type of vegetable came into his sight that he shuddered to come to realizing the ugly fact that he had overlooked one particularly enemy that had took shelter in a vertical way. "You MOTHERFUCKER !" Roared Heatwave indignantly, as the bomb went off and blew him into pieces.What echoing around the wasted street as all this happened, was Kingsley's pathological and bone-chilling laughter, piercing into Captain Cold's heart. "Tossers ! Wankers ! F**king d**kheads !" Following the explosion was a string of curses, as Boomerang struggled to pull himself up, only to have Vulture, who emerged from his hideouts, to come charging towards his spot, snarling and lashing its wings in arrogant confidence at the poor man's body. Captain Boomerang knew that his end was near the exact moment he felt the stunning pain of metal feather slashing across his back. Crawling on the ground, he desperately reached for the last boomerang kept in his pocket, only to have another violent blow sending his entire body rolling down the slope, crashing into a pile of garbage. Having being dazed and blinded by the blows and crashes he'd suffered throughout the last few seconds, Boomerang was barely conscious when the Vulture landed in front of him and raised up the wing for a fatal strike. Seconds later the shiny plumage blade marked across the criminal's neck, and the last bits of Boomerang's consciousness got brutally whipped away . The Cold Case Once again stood in the center of Central City's ruins, was Leonard Snart, with his legs apart, his head lowered, his shoulders hunched and his fisted hands raised alongside the cold gun --- the posture of everyman who had placed his mind in a killing rage. "Three on one. A fair match, isn't it ?" he thought to himself, as Octavius crawled out of the trench and the two flying criminals drew near. Filling Snart's heart at this moment of desperation was a medley of sorrow, pain, hatred and the fierce anger that had been accompanying him since the ship ambush. For a fraction of a second he'd felt a sense of regret. Had he chosen to flee Central City with the rogues at the first place, they could have been all alive. But this sense of regret was soon washed away, partly by the upcoming threat, which was obvious considering Doctor Octopus, Vulture and Hobgoblin were all approaching his spot at a steady pace. However, what really wiped out this negative thought was a sense of belonging that he'd been keeping in mind since elementary years. He belongs to Central City,and Central City belongs to him. Heatwave, Lisa, Captain Boomerang, Trickster, the rest of the rogues, and the Flash, the police department, everyone in this town probably all shared this sense of belonging, and that's probably the reason why they almost unanimously formed an alliance when those invaders banged on their door. They all loved the Central City, they were all willing to sacrifice their lives for her. He wished he had more time to ponder over that thought. But he couldn't. The three devils were closing up. The fastest one of them to get into his range was the bird man, with his wings covered in Boomerang's blood open and firearms clutched in hands. Snart simply countered him by pumping out all the remaining energy stored inside his Cold Gun. "You missed." Mocked Vulture, before realizing that Snart hadn't been aiming at his head when he struggled to move his right wing, finding it completely frozen. Desperately the bird man rotated his left wing in an attempt to balance himself, only to make the matter worse as the rotation completely ruined his gliding position, sending him crashing to the around, landing right next to Heatwave's body parts. With 80% of his bones twisted and fractured, the Vulture was no longer able to fight . With one down, Snart emitted another beam of ice from his hands towards the descending pumpkin bombs, turning them into harmless pumpkin hails. Swiftly fending them off as the frozen bombs crashed on the ground, shattering themselves into pieces. Another ice beam soon followed through, forcing the goblin to temporarily glide away.Digging into his pocket, the goblin searched for any remaining bombs, only to find out that he'd exhausted his ammo. The moment the sudden discovery was made, the third beam roared out, hitting the Goblin's glider, causing it to malfunction, dropping Hobgoblin to the ground. Turning to Otto Octavius, Snart fried another ice ray from his hands at the first incoming arm, refrigerating the rotating menace. Before the second arm could make it up, Snart smashed the cold gun at the frozen arm with all his might, hammering it into shards and debris. Snart was about fire another ray at the second arm when a strong hand grabbed him on the back, lifting him up and violently tumbling him to the ground. The Cold Gun went off his hands during the process, snapping off as it landed on the pile of exploded cars. "You are still alive ?" Asked Snart, as Hobgoblin picked him up and restraining his arms, striding towards Octavius. "The formula has granted me many extraordinary gifts. Surviving that fall is like a walk in the park for me ." Explained the Goblin. "Then I bet it didn't grant you the gift to resist this !" Said Captain Cold, as the cold that had been radiating around his arm since Hobgoblin clutched them tightly in his hands began to come into effect, slowing the atoms of hobgoblin's arms to a halt, freezing them near dead in their track of motion.In shock, Hobgoblin let go of Snart in haste, once again dropping him to the ground. This time, Snart didn't hesitate and concentrated most of his remaining energy into firing off another powerful beam of ice immediately, directly aiming at Hobgoblin's face. The ice instantly formed a shield on Kingsley'mask, blocking its mouth and nose, while sealing off the crack between it and the flesh. Kneeling down, Hobgoblin grunted in agony as the overwhelming pain of frostbite spread across his arms and face, literally skinning him alive. However, seconds later, the pain seemed to be overshadowed by another problem -- the lack of air. As the ice engraved deeper into the goblin mask, blocking every crack and hole, completely isolating respiratory system from the oxygen-rich outside world.For the first time in his life, the fear-inducing sadist had been submerged in fear itself. Lying on the ground and after a brief moment of groans, the flesh beneath Hobgoblin's mask went purple and the psychopath expired from hypoxia .As the Goblin collapsed down, Snart also suffered a brief moment of inertia. The last beam, along with all the beams fired off today, had exhausted most of his vigor. Struggling to get up, Snart had found out that the double fall had broken both leg. Bad sign, a particular bad sign when you're dealing with a four-arm cyborg, although a three-arm cyborg was the perfect term. An exceptional bad sign when your ice power highly relied on your vigor and health. Raising up his arm, Snart managed to fire out another ice beam. The beam stirred sluggishly into its supposed orbit and bumped into one of Octavius's tentacle of death. The feeble energies the beam contained were no menace to the rotating cargo of death, as Otto put forth his will and the circling beam flowered in a silent detonation that brought a few falsely-created tiny hails down the ground. "You are weak." Said Otto , coldly, as he drew nearer. Desperately firing off were a few other beams of ice was what Snart could do, with each one weaker than the previous, all melting into water the moment they collided with their targets. The beams were put to an eternal stop, as Octavius grabbed up a broken shard of glass with his arm and tossed it towards Leonard, hitting him in the face. "Sorry Lisa, I've failed you." Uttered Captain Cold as blood poured out of his mouth. He was about to comment more when the robotic arm was placed above his face and slammed down viciously, marking the end of Captain Cold, the end of the Rogue, and the end of the Central City . With Cold's body still hot, Octavius crawled away from the scene, and waited for the forces in other cities to contact him, marshaling his thoughts and brooding over his future plans. For though he was the one and only master of this city, he was not sure what to do next. But he would think of something. As doctor Octopus wandered down the street, he was too intoxicated to notice something tiny fell down from the sky above and landed nearby. Had he noticed it, he wouldn't have taken it serious, because what landed on the ground was in fact, a small, seemingly harmless smiley badge. A closer observation would reveal that a speck of blood was dotted on its front side, and a blueish electric spark was boiling in its center. Meanwhile, lurking around the border of the fifty-two multiverses, was a giant, blueish being. Gracefully falling down from the dome of the Overlord and landing in front of him, was the same exact badge. Picking it up, the blueish being examined it carefully. "It is a portal to prime earth," The being whispered to himself, " A place where time has been once again broken by the naive entities dwelling down." Perfectly grasping the subtle sign buried beneath the badge, the being gently pressed his enormous finger on the coin and disappeared, departing for the prime universe to yet again fulfill his duty of presiding over the time and space laying beyond. '''Winner: Sinister Six' Expert's opinion The Sinister Six wins this due to the sheer amount of raw power they're packed with, which outmaneuvered most of Rogues' gadgets and teamwork skills. Category:Blog posts